Golems
Golems are a type of robot that can be seen in . While many different robots are referred to as "golems" in-game, this article refers specifically to the friendly or neutral Golems and not to Zombots or other enemy robots. Golems are often used as laborers to do various tasks, include housekeeping, load transporting, and facility maintenance. Description Golems are the remnants of ancient technology that has been salvaged and repaired by the otherwise technology-fearing people of the present. In Phoenotopia, they appear as thin, blueish, humanoid machines with large white eyes. Most Golems don't seem to be able to talk, instead only beeping when interacted with, though the few Golems that can talk appear to be quite intelligent. Golems can usually be seen either standing around or walking back and forth along a short path. For the most part, Golems exist only as a background element and have little effect on gameplay. Locations with Golems Panselo The first Golem that the player can encounter is at Panselo where Ruth has managed to repair one. This golem walks around outside and beeps when interacted with, though at one point it will utter the word "destroy". This Golem is apparently abducted along with the rest of the villagers. Anuri Temple A Golem Head is found at the end of the temple. This Golem has a different design than others as it fell from space and was designed by the Stellanites. Additionally, this Golem is mainly used by Billy as a remotely controlled avatar rather than being autonomous. Atai City The inn at Atai has a Golem working as a housekeeper, but it is instead hiding in an alcove. One of the workers at the inn is searching for the Golem, who was supposed to have cleaned the guest rooms, and complains that they're supposed to make lives easier, not harder. Daea A couple Golems are near the entrance of the Daea jail. These Golems appear to be laborers carrying large backpacks. A nearby soldier praises these new batches of Golems for working tirelessly. He also goes on to praise the new person that the king hired to repair them, presumably referring to Thomas. Thomas' Lab Thomas is a scientist from Panselo who specializes in Golems. His lab is surrounded by several Golems that walk around outside and inside. Ancient Crater The Stellanite's Golems are found waiting for Gale's arrival here. Unlike previous Golems, their version is purple with smaller eyes. Much like Billy's Golem Head, they are used as avatars for the Stellanites in orbit above Earth. Adar's House In the secret area next to Adar's House is an ancient facility maintained by fully-functional Golems that are capable of casual conversation. Most of them refer to Gale as "master" and act subservient to her. Two Golems are idly discussing a television series before they notice her, at which point they quickly reassure her that they're not slacking off. One Golem is found charging itself at a station and doesn't seem to realize Gale is human as it brushes her off and tells her to use the station next the one it is occupying. Another Golem is seen maintaining a room filled with crypods, presumably holding humans in stasis. The Golem mistakes Gale for one of the pod's occupants and promises to perform maintenance on the pods. Category:Phoenotopia Category:NPCs Category:Robots